Horrid Henry: Runs riot in the Sinnoh Region!
by little miss writer girl
Summary: If a advert pops up on your computer, asking you to come to the Sinnoh Region what would you do? Henry is looking for fun, he's looking for adventure and mysteries. What more is that he's looking for a Pokemon friend. Henry and friends go and enjoy themselves in the Sinnoh Region, plus with my OC Lily!


Hi! I have always wondered what the horrid Henry cast would think of Pokémon and how they would act towards them. I have thought of this a long time ago and I was even able to make a Pokémon party what would suit the main characters. So enjoy and I give you an idea of what age they are:

Henry: 13 years old

Peter: 10 years old

Ralph: 13 years old

Margret: 13 years old

Susan: 13 years old

Steve: 14 years old - If you remember, it's Henry's cousin.

* * *

It all started on a Friday afternoon. Henry was sat at the computer stuck on an essay which had to be completed soon. His younger brother Peter was playing on his cello. Henry groaned as he heard another off-key tune.

" Hey! How can I finish off this stupid essay with you making a racket!" Henry shouted. Peter stopped playing and look at his brother smugly.

" Mum says that to get better, that I should keep practicing!"

" and you still haven't gotten better." Mumbled Henry and turned back to the computer.

He had started secondary school two years ago and Peter was still at his old school. It was very different from his primary school. Henry felt that it was difficult, with all the new lessons and even harder work and **lots **of homework, which would bring Henry to his knees to finish. He was on report*, which had to be signed by all his teachers. You would either get one or two points. Henry didn't get many two's on his report, he may get them in History (yes! History!). Not only that but he also has anger management classes at school, missing some lessons in the process.

Henry clenched his teeth. He didn't know what to bloody write! He needed to write a few paragraphs on World War II, which Henry was quite fascinated about. He loved hearing about all the weapons and how all men had to go to war. He loved hearing the teacher miming the whistle of the bombs falling towards houses and hospitals (his teacher loved doing that, Henry didn't understand why he didn't go into Drama). The more he heard all about the different guns they used, the more he was daydreaming in class. Even though he loved World War II...drew to his lack of concentration, he wasn't listening at all.

He doesn't even know the question that he's suppose to answer! What was it?...Nope. No clue. But Henry was as like he was as usual: cunning and cheating. He wasn't going to let some silly question mess up his essay...even though it was a bore to do it. So he clicked onto the internet to find out some stuff about World War II.

After five minutes and Henry wasn't even close to finding anything. Henry understood the way of the internet, people could put any lies on there so Henry had a rough time knowing what was real and what was not. He knew not to go on Wikipedia as people could put anything bogus on there. The worst part is that all he could find was facts and information he already found out in school; he was sure enough that he couldn't write about anything from the lesson.

Suddenly an advert popped up from the screen. Henry blinked. Henry was about to close it down when he took a good look at it. It had the usual colorful background. With big words to grab people's attention. On the right hand side of the advert was a very old-looking man in a white coat and the text was beside him. The man was holding what looked like a hand sized ball, but with a closer look, it showed that it was colored red on the top and white at the bottom, a little button was in the middle. But what was so utterly amazing, so unusual and so unexpected was on the man's shoulder. It was around the size of Fluffy the cat. It instead looked a lot like a mouse with its ears stretched. It was yellow all over and from what he can see it had a few brown stripes on its back. It's tail was much more fascinating, it was shaped as a thunder bolt! Henry's mouth was wide open, it was something he had never seen before! One word ran though his head: awesome. Shaking his head he started to read the text.

' _The Sinnoh Region! A breath-taking corner of the Pokémon World, complete with many powerful and very strange creatures known as Pokémon!'_

Henry reread that line again. Pokémon. So that's what that thing on his shoulder was. It did look very weird-looking, to Henry and to everyone it would look like some over grown mouse colored yellow. But the look on the Pokemon's face looked determined and fearless. It even looked like it was staring straight at Henry. Henry went back to reading.

'_ My name is Professor Rowan. I study the Pokémon in the Sinnoh Region and I need your help to collect data on everyone of these Pokémon. If you help me collect data on the Pokémon, you will travel far and wide to find as many Pokémon as you can. On the way making friends of not only people, but Pokémon as well. You will not be disappointed!_

_Signed Professor Rowan'_

Henry was astonished! The old dude wanted people to come to the Sinnoh Region and travel around it! Was this some sort of game? It was wasn't it!? But as Henry scrolled down there was a box at the bottom, which said 'Click here to sign up'. So this wasn't some new game? It looked so tempting! Think of all the things he could do! Well really he had no idea where this place was and he had no idea what to think about these 'Pokemon' creatures. The second Henry figured out that he be off school, he clicked on it.

It opened a new website. It showed a fill out slip. Where he had to write out his name and address and everything from the last detail. Suddenly he saw that it was connected with another fill out slip. So a buddy can come along! When he thought about it. He didn't really want to go without someone else. Henry printed out two of the sheets, as he waited for them to print out he rubbed his hangs together with a grin on his face.

" What's that Henry?" Henry jumped out of skin and turned round to see Peter behind him.

" None of your business worm!" Said Henry. But Peter wasn't giving up and tried standing on his toes to see. Henry sighed angrily and folded his arms. "It's a form I'm going to fill out so I can go to an amazing place full of weird and powerful creatures!"

"Where is it?"

"How am I suppose to know!"

"Oh can I come! Please!" Pleaded Peter, jumping up and down.

"Noo!" Whined Henry. " I'm putting down Ralph, why would I want a worm like you to come!?"

Peter stood still with a sad expression on his face. He started shaking and then he held his breath. Henry knew what was coming. _Darn. _Thought Henry. _He's gonna get me in trouble again!_

" MUM!" Screamed Peter, Henry put his hands over his ears.

Then their mother opened the living room door. With her straw-colored hair flowing down her back, her deep blue sea eyes staring at her two boys and her dark red lips turn down into a snarl. It was obvious, their mother was furious.

" I am not coming to the 'rescue' all the time Peter! I am really busy! I'm having a really important conversation with my boss! So you boys better sort things out by yourself from now on!" She hissed. She turned away, going back into the kitchen.

Then their dad suddenly came into the living room. He had a newspaper in hand and was heading to sit down in the armchair. Peter who was still trying to get someone's attention went over to his father.

" Dad! Henry is filling out a form to go to a dangerous place with strange creatures!" Peter said, the word 'dangerous' was all it took for their father to put his foot down and say no.

" Let me see Henry." Said his father, but Henry just sat there and watched his father. " Now Henry!"

Henry put up the advert again so his dad can read it. As his father sat down at the computer and read the text, he knew this was all fake. Just by looking at it. And anyway how could something like this be real!? His father saw that who ever made a good impression on their slip got to go, could Henry even know what to write for this? On the slip there was a huge box and it asks why do you want to go to the Sinnoh Region. Already Simon (that's his name isn't it) knew that they weren't looking for anybody who would just go just to see these so-called Pokémon. They needed to know why, and not just to get out of school either. But as Simon thought about it, Henry would be out of the house and out of everybody's hair. And to Simon this would teach Henry how dangerous the world is out there.

" I guess it would be okay for you to go" Said Henry's father. Henry couldn't believe his ears! He started jumping in the air happily. " I ask your mother once she's not busy. But Peter has to come with you as well, if Peter wants to come that is"

Henry stopped. Seriously?! He had to take the worm with him! Peter was now jumping up and down, he had said yes. So Henry had to print out another slip for him.

" Hang on Henry! Print out another!" Said Peter. Henry looked at him.

" As if your friends want to step out their safe circle!" Snarled Henry

" It isn't for them."

" Who is it for then!?" Henry wanted to know. Peter shook his head, he was telling and that made Henry angry. Henry stormed out of the living room and went upstairs to get his mobile phone to call Ralph.

Henry was given a phone so he can text his mother or dad that he was at school or if he was going to a friend's house. But he usually used his phone for games and video's. He called Ralph and he picked up on the first ring. _God. He must be bored. _Thought Henry. He told Ralph what he found and Ralph came over to fill out his slip. Henry and Ralph went up to Henry's room to fill it out. Once they were seated, they started. The first thing Henry had to do was right down his name, he wrote down Henry James. They asked his age he wrote down: 13. They asked he birthday and his address.

Ralph did the same, he put down Ralph Turner* and that he was 13 years old. Ralph went to the same secondary school as Henry. Ralph is also have problems at his school. At first he seemed that he was enjoying his time there, but since he is hardly in any of Henry's class he started to skip classes. Any time he wanted he would leave the class and go walking round the school. He has been taken back by behavior officers* or either be put into ace where they keep a watchful eye on him. He also has a report, but since he isn't in class he can't get it signed. Ralph is actually doing better than Henry, though you wouldn't believe it, but Ralph is quite good with Math and English what he isn't great with is different languages, when Henry is actually working through French like it was a your favorite chocolate cake. But what Ralph is really interested in is Fashion design.

They had only one question to go. 'Why do you want to come to the Sinnoh Region?' Henry though about this. All he wanted was to see those Pokémon in person and there could a little part of him what only wants to go so he doesn't have to go to school. From the look of Ralph that's all he thought too. When Henry looked at that Pokémon on Professor's shoulder what did he feel? He felt like he was missing out on a life time experience. He wanted to hold a Pokémon in his hands, he wanted a Pokémon friend. The look on the Pokémon's face made him feel small inside. That Pokémon was so small but his spirit looked so big and he looked like he would never give up. That made Henry smile. He knew what to write. He started to write down his answer and showed it to Ralph, Ralph copied it but it was slightly different as he wrote it down in his own words.

Once they finished, they put it into an envelope and ran down the stairs and out the door to find a mail box. While they were gone, Simon was in the kitchen with Henry's mother, Melissa. Melissa was running round the kitchen trying to get dinner ready while Simon was trying to persuade her that Henry and Peter should go to the Sinnoh Region.

" Simon! Please! I'm trying to get things ready! Can't we talk about this later?" Melissa was cutting up carrots and potato's and putting them in separate saucepans.

" It'll be too late by then. We have to talk about it now...Melissa, if our children go to this place. They can see the world from different angles, they can understand the world much better."

" So? Simon I think we can look after our own children and show them the world, show them the do's and don't's. Don't you think we good parents? That they be better learning it from some old man and some animals!?"

Simon took Melissa's hands, the knife dropping on the cutting board. He pulled Melissa closer to him and looked straight at her. It was all deadly quiet, if the saucepan on the cooker wasn't boiling over or the cat moaning about how it hasn't got its dinner yet and the tap dripping it would of sounded peaceful.

"Of course I do. We are brilliant parents, just cause we only have one child who is good and the other horrid doesn't mean that we're the only parents with a boy who annoys the neighborhood. I'm just saying that the boys need more excitement in their life and they need to know how life is really like in the world. I'm sure they will learn a lot of great things from the Pokémon. So what do you say?"

Melissa was silent for a bit. _I guess it couldn't hurt, and I get my work done in peace. _Thought Melissa. She nodded and looked up at her husband. " How do you always get to me Simon?"

Simon and Melissa nuzzled noses and Simon brought his lips towards Melissa's. Melissa was shocked, they haven't kissed in a while. She closed her eyes. But it was peaceful and relaxing. They broke the kiss and Melissa was about to say something when Peter came in.

" Mum! Dad! Can I quickly go and find a mailbox to mail these?" Asked Peter, holding up two envelopes. They both nodded.

" Sure honey. Henry and Ralph already went, you catch up with them okay?"

" Thanks mum!" and he ran off and they heard the door close behind him.

Henry and Ralph found a mailbox on the top of a hill and they both raced to the top. Both boys placed their hands on their knees and tried to fell their lungs with oxygen. They both put their letters in the mailbox and grinned at each other and hi-five each other.

" Henry!" Shouted a voice below them. Henry saw that it was Peter, who was running up to join them. Peter finally made it up the hill and put the letters in the letterbox.

" So who is the other person Peter?" Asked Henry, dreading the worse. Peter put his chin up and started walking down the hill again.

" You see Henry." Was all he said. Henry and Ralph watched Peter before walking down the hill themselves.

The sun was all ready setting, giving off a beautiful pink and purplish clouds and orange skies. The wind was blowing gently and the flowers were all in bloom. Henry wondered if The Sinnoh Region was this beautiful. What will he see out there? He knew not everything out there will be easy to deal with. Henry really wanted to make new friends and not just the people. He wanted to befriend a Pokémon as well.

* * *

YAY! It's finished! Sorry to restart it. Just had to change a few things. Those * symbols I use to say something about it. First I like to say that my school has report what are giving to the 'naughty' kids (my friend actually got one :D) and since I am very sensible I haven't gotten one, so I hope I got my facts straight. Secondly We have these behavior officers who take the bad kids away if they have detention after school. They come in to check if we have the right uniform on as well, and to take off our phones. I don't know if you have them as well, but they scare me a bit :s. Lastly just to say, when I put that symbol near where Ralph put his surname, I found out that his real surname was actually Rhodes! Ralph Rhodes, it didn't really catch on to me, so I changed it to Turner. Oh I seemed to be rambling, okay guys hear is where you can comment on my story. My next chapter will be coming up soon.


End file.
